


Субординация капитана

by SataLisat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предают только свои</p>
            </blockquote>





	Субординация капитана

Гладкая стальная дверь плавно влилась за вошедшим Тегоши Юей в стену, взметнулась струя свежего воздуха из вентиляции и растворилась в застывшем потоке искусственной, сухой атмосферы.   
\- Тегоши Юя. Прибыл.  
\- Шустро, - оценил Главнокомандующий. - Тегоши Юя, свеже назначенный лейтенант Мобильной Северной Армии, излишне активен, умеренно хитер, чрезвычайно готов на героические свершения ради Всеединого государства от края галактики до новых горизонтов.   
Главнокомандующий стукнул пальцем по виртуальной странице из анкеты лейтенанта, и та немедленно свернулась в трей.  
\- Последнюю фразу я сам добавил, - заметил он. – Заменил ею пункт об осторожности.   
Повисла тишина. Тегоши держал спину ровно, невидяще глядя перед собой и все еще чувствуя химический запах своей новой серой формы с серебристо-синей эмблемой Земли на груди. Грань ее ложной тени сейчас в иллюминаторе каюты медленно погружалась во тьму, пока красное новое солнце неудержимо покидало этот участок вселенной. Через две минуты на планете, у которой они стояли на приколе, наступит длинная, ледяная ночь, и все ее сходство с Землей растает вместе с зелено-синими бликами на ее поверхности от многочисленных спутников.  
\- Вот это, - произнес медленно Главнокомандующий, выдвигая вперед тонкий блестящий стержень, - средство для перекачивания личной информации твоего Капитана. Доверенная тебе задача – убедиться в том, что в каюте твоего Капитана оно есть. Доложи о ходе выполнения данного задания немедленно по его осуществлению.  
Тегоши Юя, не колеблясь, шагнул вперед, только слегка дотронулся до передатчика, и тот уже исчез в рукаве его формы без следа.  
***  
«Нигора» совершал свой плановый облет. Медленно скользил вслед за тенью разведывательного легкого кораблика над планетой, догоняя солнце.   
Тегоши стоял у иллюминатора в потоке света на перекрестке между лифтами и каютами Капитанов и ждал, нервно хмуря брови. С регулярностью с шелестом скользили двери и выходили люди, но все не те. Сбоку вентилятор каждые три минуты выбрасывал миллиард воздушных и почти не ощутимых капелек чистого кислорода, которые неизменно оседали на волосах Тегоши.  
Наконец нужная дверь дрогнула, мигнул синим дисплей с номером, и вышел Капитан Ямашита Томохиса, на ходу застегивая на талии форменный пояс. Увидев Тегоши, он изумленно-радостно улыбнулся, но сказать ничего не успел, так как из распахнувшегося лифта вдруг выскользнул его приятель из соседней каюты и бесцеремонно хлопнул по плечу так, как сам Тегоши никогда не осмеливался.  
\- Горазд ты на сон, - выдал Аканиши зычным прокуренным голосом. – Завтрак? Да, нет? Я там уже был, но готов снова составить компанию.  
\- Неплоха идея, - согласился Ямашита. Тегоши нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, боясь не успеть на свои несколько слов, но его Капитан что-то тихо сказал Аканиши, и тот временно растворился в своей каюте, напоследок предупредив, что времени дает всего две минуты.  
\- Заходи, - позвал Ямашита, и Тегоши сорвался с места, излишне поспешно, но его пыл и горячность в последнее время были естественным результатом его новой влюбленности.  
\- Привет, – глухим голосом произнес Ямашита, когда дверь задвинулась. Тегоши стоял, прижимаясь спиной к прохладной от постоянного охлаждения стене, и ловил каждый драгоценный выдох с губ Капитана. – Как спалось?  
\- Нормально, - выдавил Тегоши, сходя с ума от безумия, которое снова накрыло его с головой. В каюте было сумрачно и тихо. Не работали дисплеи новостей, не горели дневные светильники, и только кондиционер по-прежнему стабильно выпускал кислород с ароматом осени. На корабле «Нигора» царила эта пора.  
Тегоши прикрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал прикосновение сухих губ к своему рту, заставившее жадно податься вперед и наслаждаться, панически страшась того мгновения, когда придется прервать поцелуй.  
\- Такой бодрый, - промурлыкал Ямашита, сминая пальцами складки Тегошиной формы у него на талии, отчего кожа мигом покрывалась сладкими мурашками от шеи до низа живота. – Пришел поздороваться? Молодец, правильно приветствуешь своего Капитана.  
Тегоши почти не слушал. Его присутствие в этой каюте, куда допускались только друзья, и физическая близость совершали с ним странные вещи: он таял, бездумно улыбался и любил.  
По выходу из каюты Тегоши резко развернулся налево и ушел по коридору вперед, чтобы спуститься на лифте северного крыла. А Ямашита шагнул следом за Аканиши.   
Оба свежие, строгие. Ни капли лишней эмоции.  
Только у Тегоши яростно билось сердце и безумно хотелось того часа, когда наступит их вахта и они оба встретяся – хотя бы глазами – на управляющей палубе.   
***  
\- Ямашита, поздравляю с лейтенантом.  
Звякнули четыре пузатых стопки и со звоном вернулись на стойку.  
\- И ты туда же.  
Вокруг них была пустота – никто не рисковал садиться ближе, чем за пару метров. Вовсю работали кондиционеры, спутывали ароматы осени и крепкого алкоголя, озона и прожаренного до корочки мяса.  
За глянцевым окном иллюминатора расцветало очередное утро на оранжевом боку планеты – «Нигора» ушел далеко на запад и навис над пустыней. Оставалась неделя до отправления корабля в экспедиционную военную разведку.  
\- Но это наша последняя новость. Говорят, вас видели на закате у внешнего иллюминатора. Ну, ты знаешь, место, где встречаются влюбленные сердца.  
\- За-аткнись.  
\- Чего ты смеешься? Хотя твой смех оправдан – прошло всего две недели с его назначения. Вдумайтесь – две недели!   
-Налить? Запить горе?  
\- Ямашите лучше налей, может язык развяжется, и он расскажет, как так все получилось. Я почти ревную.  
\- Не выйдет, - ответил тот, нарочно мечтательно улыбаясь.  
\- Он попросил тебя не рассказывать, как признавался?  
\- Мы с ним не говорили на такие темы.  
\- Когда тут разговаривать, если по режиму: подъем, вахта, секс, сон, подъем…  
\- Или секс, подъем, вахта, сон…  
\- Хотя у лейтенантов больше свободного времени. Ты уверен, что у него в запасе на другие сутки нет еще одного Капитана?  
\- Было бы странно, - усмехнулся Ямашита. – Ведь их всего четыре и все они здесь.   
\- Да-да, прикрывайся нашей дружбой. Не наливайте ему больше, пусть идет наслаждаться в другое место. Хотя я бы пока этому Тегоши все же не слишком доверял. Да-да, Ямашита, я тебе говорю, не смей рассчитывать на большую и светлую Л и обмениваться с ним кодами!  
\- Я как-нибудь сам решу, как построить свое будущее.  
\- Не нравится мне его улыбка.  
\- И мне не нравится.  
\- И главное, мы его драгоценного лейтенанта даже еще не начали толком оскорблять. А основание на это имеем. Мы все же Капитаны. А он все же лейтенант.   
\- Существенный довод. А кто у тебя сейчас на вахте заменой тебя?  
\- Некто Уимбертон. И нет. Обсуждать его мы не будем. Все же он не столь хорошенький, как Тего… у Ямашиты снова счастливый вид!  
\- Вот придурки, – беззлобно выругался тот.  
***  
До часа вахты ровно 45 минут. «Нигора» на 38-1-й параллели. Антар в Зените.  
\- Забудешь тут.  
\- Я уже привык, - ответил Тегоши.  
\- Ты просто думаешь, что привык, – прошептал ему на ухо Ямашита, гладя по волосам. – Как ты?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Ты делал вторую прививку?  
\- Да, вчера, - Тегоши перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой. – Не волнуйся. И без нее мне чертовски хорошо.  
\- Не возбуждай меня, ведь до вахты 40 минут, - передразнил голос компьютерной системы корабля Ямашита. – Как тебе служба?  
\- Ничего неожиданного.   
\- Ты всегда так немногословен.  
Тегоши смущенно улыбнулся и улегся обратно на спину, теряясь в чувствах. Немногословен, потому что нет сил и возможностей болтать без умолку, когда рядом он. Неловко – вот первое описание его состояния. Нехарактерно – второе.   
\- …ши, … вечером?  
\- Что? – вздрогнул тот. – Не услышал.  
\- Вечером что делаешь после вахты?  
\- Ночую у тебя.  
\- Немногословен и поразительно прям, - хмыкнул Ямашита и поднялся с постели, потягиваясь. – Мне нравится последнее.  
***  
Сегодня – 7 июля 2711 года – «Нигора» стартовал. Он аккуратно проплыл мимо планетной станции, последнего поста перед открытым космосом, развернулся на 180 градусов и исчез из поля зрения наблюдателей. На оранжевом боку планеты больше не скользила огромная изогнутая тень хищной птицы. Стоянка была признана успешной, старт тоже, и на вторые сутки планирования счастливую вахту Второй смены сменила смена Первая: команда Ямашиты в полном составе.   
Главнокомандующий занимал свое место на возвышении перед панорамным окном в никуда.   
Капитан Ямашита отдал честь и сел впереди. Справа его лейтенант, смело коснувшись штурвала, принял управление на себя.  
\- Время планирования.  
\- 18 часов 03 минуты, - отрапортовал Тегоши, всеми силами старясь смотреть в монитор на схематику пространства вокруг, а не на Капитана, сверяющего маршрут.  
\- Управление передано, - сообщил Капитан Первой смены.  
\- Управление принято, - бросил Ямашита.   
На 17 часу «Нигора» попал в остатки хвоста кометы, промчавшейся перед ними несколько десятков лет назад. Тегоши Юя развернул корабль, провел его через пустой коридор и вышел наружу, не оставив ни единой царапины и не сбив ни одной антенны.  
\- Талантливый новичок, - отозвался Главнокомандующий.  
Ямашита успел про себя погордиться и окинуть сосредоточенный Тегошин профиль одобрительным взглядом.   
\- Я бы даже сказал, слишком талантливый, а это бывает иногда опасно, - продолжил Главнокомандущий, и Тегоши впервые вдруг почувствовал смутную тревогу.  
\- Таланта много не бывает, - лениво отозвался Ямашита.  
\- Это верно, - добродушно согласился Главнокомандующий. В создавшейся паузе Тегоши расслабил непонятно с чего сведенные напряжением плечи. – Во много благодаря этому лейтенанту мы так быстро покинули орбиту, к слову.  
Ямашита с любопытством оглянулся, потом совсем развернул свое кресло, словно приглашая поведать ему причину.   
\- Капитан, я смотрю, вам крайне интересно все, что касается вашей команды.  
\- Есть такое.  
\- Особенно ее некоторой части.  
\- По веской причине, - не смутился Ямашита.  
Главнокомандующий понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- До отлета Правительству попала в руки некая информация, согласно которой у нас есть лазутчик, и он находится на главном правительственном корабле первостепенной важности для всех войск МСА «Нигоре». Что-то эти сведения тебе не так интересны, Ямашита.  
\- Я отвлекся.  
\- Нам пришлось подвергнуть вынужденной проверке всех наших Капитанов. Тебя проверял Тегоши Юя. Причем весьма успешно.   
Тегоши спиной почувствовал взгляд. Его. Прошла вечность, и он все же с усилием вздохнул и выдохнул, ни на миг не расслабляя идеально прямую спину.  
\- Вот видишь, что значит талант, - закончил Главнокомандущий. – Придешь в каюту, обыщи, найдешь передатчик.  
\- Ясно, - помолчав, ответил Ямашита и надолго замолк.  
\- До конца вахты Первой смены 1 час 00 минут, - ровным голосом сообщил Тегоши по инструкции. Его побелевшие руки стискивали штурвал, но голову развернуть и посмотреть он не посмел.  
До конца вахты сохранялась тишина. Тегоши еще дважды называл время, перевел корабль на штилевой полет перед передачей управления Четвертой смене, и когда встал со своего места, его Капитан уже покидал главную палубу, передавая электронный ключ от карт другому Капитану.  
Снаружи на узком переходном мостике возле лифтов к другим уровням корабля его ждал Аканиши, полностью игнорируя все установленные правила и затягиваясь сигаретой, чтобы с жадной упоенностью пускать дым в окошко вентиляции.  
\- Уровень кислорода 61%, - сообщал компьютер, когда дым достигал вентиляции. – Уровень кислорода 92%, - когда дым рассеивался.  
\- Эй, Ямашита, - встрепенулся Аканиши. – Чего такой суровый? Тяжелая вахта? Так всем нелегко приходится. Подумать только, открытый космос…  
\- Хватит, - оборвал его Ямашита, касаясь сенсорного монитора для вызова лифта. Тот почти сразу же подошел, прозрачная дверь отъехала в сторону, и появился третий Капитан со стаканом в руке.  
\- У нас тут что, управы ни на кого нет? – устало удивился Главнокомандующий, заходя в лифт прежде всех трех Капитанов, оставив их снаружи.  
\- Ямашита, что с тобой? – задал тот же вопрос третий Капитан. – Уволили в запас?  
\- Капитан, - несмело окликнул сзади Тегоши, медленно приближаясь. – На пару слов… - начал он, и Ямашита развернулся, обрывая его на полуслове ударом в челюсть и силой удара опрокидывая на пол.   
Тегоши издал изумленный полустон, приложился затылком о пол, и тут же, держась за стену и не давая себе ни минуты проявления слабости, поднялся и стремительно коснулся сенсорного монитора вызова лифта.  
\- Это что происходит? – крикнул Аканиши, пораженно переводя взгляд с Ямашиты на Тегоши и обратно, пока второй не исчез за дверью лифта. Остатки команды Первой смены настороженно жались в проходе с главной палубы на мостик. В наступившей тишине компьютер в очередной раз электронным голосом сообщил:  
Уровень кислорода 100%.  
\- Предательство, - процедил Ямашита, с хрустом разминая пальцы на руке.  
***  
На корабле было запроектировано 111 тысяч 500 кают.   
На третьем уровне, ближе к управляющей палубе, в каюте №64890 создалась неловкая пауза. Второй лейтенант излишне внимательно оглядывал форменный ботинок. Через пару минут тишины встал, обулся, нарочито громко защелкивая застежки, и с удовлетворением выдохнул.  
Сидевший на своей постели Тегоши Юя задумчиво произнес:  
\- Мимо Млечного проходим…  
\- Угу.  
\- Так куда пойдешь?  
\- Да так. Никуда, собственно. Правда.  
Тегоши пожал плечами и съехал на постель, по привычке уже трогая разлившийся на полщеки бордовый синяк. Болели зубы.  
\- Я бы выпил.  
\- Выпей.  
\- Не хочешь со мной? Ради компании.  
\- Да я обещал там ребятам встретиться.   
\- Так я с тобой, - оживился Тегоши, подпирая голову рукой. - Тоскливо. Куда вы пойдете? На нижнем есть бар интересный. Помимо выпивки можно посмотреть новостные ролики с Земли и футбол…  
\- Послушай, - оборвал его сосед, - говорят, ты предатель. Нам не по пути.  
Тегоши моргнул. Уголок его губ пополз вверх, исказив лицо, и он упал на спину, вытягивая руки вверх и дотрагиваясь до верхней койки.   
\- Не проблема, - произнес он. – Не проблема.  
Ровно двадцать минут спустя после события на мостике Тегоши вызывали к Главнокомандующему, и он стоял последний раз рядом с Капитаном Ямашитой и глядел прямо перед собой, как и в прошлый раз в этой каюте. И ответил так же.  
\- Есть претензии к поступку Капитана?   
\- Нет проблем.   
\- Я могу идти? – холодно уточнил Ямашита через секунду.  
Потом Тегоши долго шлялся по переходам, торчал у иллюминаторов с засунутыми руками в карманы формы. Около одиннадцати вернулся в каюту и сутки спал лицом в подушку.  
А сейчас бездарно проводил отгульные.  
\- Не проблема, - упрямо повторил он, прикрывая глаза руками и с силой давя на лоб, чтобы снять стучащую боль.   
***  
\- Еще как проблема, - орал Ямашита и с силой бил ладонью по столу. – Тря дня! Тремя бы днями раньше я это узнал, снял бы его с корабля немедленно! А сейчас год ждать смены состава?  
\- А что ты мне-то это высказываешь?! – орал в ответ Аканиши, перекрикивая музыку бара. – Иди выскажи своему лейтенанту!  
\- Черт с ним, - рыкнул Ямашита, усаживаясь обратно в кресло. – Он у меня с дежурств выбираться не будет. И такому доверить управление корабля национального масштаба?  
Трое Капитанов переглянулись, и Ямашита с досадой отвернулся, утомленно потирая лицо. Устал, зацепило, тоска.  
\- Что-то ты слишком горячо воспринимаешь эту ситуацию.  
\- Достаточно предположений, - отрезал Ямашита. – Уже предполагали в прошлый раз про большую и светлую любовь. Оказалось, кое-кому очень надо было пробраться в мою каюту.  
Капитаны снова переглянулись. Спорить с Ямашитой было бесполезно. Его напор, абсолютное спокойствие и решимость создали ему почти непобедимую репутацию, которую он сам сейчас с успехом рушил. Хотя его лицо, полное негодующей злости, выражало всю ту же решимость, но против одного единственного человека.  
\- Предположим, что ему тоже не слишком удобно было сообщать о данном ему задании таким образом, как это сделал Главнокомандующий. И предположим, указания Главнокомандующего на порядок выше твоих собственных.  
\- Я – его Капитан, - повернулся Ямашита, чтобы впериться яростным взглядом в говорящего. – Предавать своего Капитана – предать самого себя. До конца.   
\- По-твоему, он должен был прийти к тебе с передатчиком и предать, таким образом, Главнокомандующего?  
\- Да, - процедил Ямашита.  
\- И вылететь первым же рейсом в заключение за шпионаж?  
\- Однако перед своим Капитаном он был бы чист.  
\- Ты бредишь. Тебя это слишком все зацепило.  
\- Меня зацепило только его понятия о субординации.   
\- Можешь пойти ему это объяснить. Не думаю даже, что он будет возражать против еще одного удара с твоей стороны. Предположим, ему самому сейчас все это неловко.  
\- Не нуждаюсь в советах. Счастливо.  
\- Ладно. Иди остынь. Вам еще работать вместе.  
Ямашита только поморщился. От страстных споров его гнев никуда не делся и от каждого нового воспоминания лишь хорошенько потряхивало. Столь серьезный и необычный всплеск эмоций не прошел даром, и Ямашита, дойдя до собственной каюты почт немедленно отрубился, чтобы следующим днем встать с совершенно холодной и трезвой головой.  
Был бы Тегоши, как и всегда, на перекрестке между иллюминаторами и лифтами, Ямашита прошел бы мимо, не заметив. Но того не было. Он не появлялся до вахты, а когда пришло время, с прямой спиной и ничего не выражающим лицом занял свое уже место по правую руку от своего Капитана.   
\- Время планирования – 120 часов 01 минута, - произнес он, держа руки над штурвалом и ожидая, когда Капитан ему передаст управление. Но Капитан этого не сделал и вел корабль сам, оставляя за лейтенантом наблюдение.  
Смена на этот раз вышла на редкость молчаливой. Ямашита не бесился как обычно и не задавал провокационных вопросов Тегоши. Кресло Главнокомандующего на этот раз пустовало, и если бы Тегоши заставил себя произнести хоть слово, их с Капитаном разговор бы никто не услышал. Но он молчал, вспоминая яростное изумление и выражение презрения, когда Ямашита его бил.  
\- Управление передано, - сообщил Капитан спустя еще 18 часов и исчез, не забыв удостовериться, что Тегоши также сдал все карточки доступа и покинул управляющую палубу. Вот оно как теперь. Не доверяют .  
***  
По прохождению третьего дня Ямашита уже не столь гневно вспоминал все случившееся. Да, неправильный поступок, да, необходимо наказание. Но в целом Тегоши Юя вел себя так незаметно и отдельно от остальных, что накатывала мысль о вынужденности его поступка.   
По утрам в той же самой столовой, в которой несколько дней назад лейтенант пожирал его глазами, теперь было не столь горячо. Тегоши Юя неизменно отсутствовал, и то ли перебивался случайными пайками, то ли вовсе отказался от приема пищи. Среди сходящих с ума от безделья и сплошной черной стены за иллюминаторами, шумящих по углам баров нижнего уровня лейтенантов его тоже было не встретить.  
Три дня затишья.  
На четвертый Ямашита забеспокоился, и эта необоснованная тревога подняла его столь рано, что в столовой, где он оказался, был только один человек. И это был его лейтенант, который немедленно подскочил и замер по струнке, как того требовала проклятая субординация.  
Ямашита, едва вздрогнув от его вида, прошел мимо, и от мимолетного взгляда на упрямо не сходящий некрасивый на знакомом до боли лице синяк злость вернулась в полном объеме. Не спеша, Капитан налил дымящийся от жара кофе, выпил прямо тут же, не оборачиваясь, и налил еще. Прошелся мимо холодильников с прозрачными дверцами, нашел привлекательный кусок пирога и, все также не спеша, прошел мимо вытянувшегося лейтенанта на выход. Так и не отдав команду «вольно».  
Если бы он принял решение вернуться обратно, был бы удивлен стойкостью Тегоши. Тот стоял до того момента, как в помещение вошел другой человек, а потом ушел, забыв на столе чашку с чаем.  
***  
\- Завтра придешь? – спросил Аканиши, дымя сигаретой и мешая пройти народу по мостику над нижнем уровню, кишащему толпами личных составов в увольнительных.  
\- Завтра вахта, - отмахнулся Ямашита. Его очень интересовала эта разношерстная толпа возможностью кого-нибудь встретить.  
\- Ты же не держишь обиду на нашу компанию за прошлый разговор?  
\- Обиду? Я? Не смеши.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Просто не хочу. Управляю кораблем один. Тяжело. Попробуй на досуге.  
\- Нехарактерное для тебя поведение, ты в курсе?  
Ямашита отвернулся и оперся на перила, переводя скучающий взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
\- То ты взрываешься, то вдруг тебе снова все равно. Странно.  
\- Не понимаю, что тебя удивило.  
Аканиши только плечами пожал и сам заглянул за перила, разыскивая глазами монитор, передающий погоду с Земли. Цунами бушевали и заливали последние пики некогда высоких гор. Впрочем, все как обычно в этот сезон.  
\- Так что, все не даешь ему управление?  
\- И не дам.  
\- Год не вытянешь.  
\- Вытяну.  
\- Тогда подай заявку на смену состава. Пускай переведут его в другую смену или отправят назад на первой же станции.  
\- Подумаю.  
\- Жестокая месть – не давать лейтенанту работать и отрабатывать свое звание.  
\- Это не месть, - серьезным голосом произнес Ямашита. – Я просто ему не доверяю.  
\- Думаешь, он залезет в постель к Главнокомандующему? Стой! Подожди! Ааа, подумаешь, какой нежный. Приходи завтра, выпьем! 

Уже на подходе к раздевалке у Ямашиты скребли кошки на душе. От предстоящей ли вахты и встречи с лейтенантом, или от неприятного разговора с приятелем, не подозревающего, как сильно он задел своим последним предположением.  
Но внезапно появившись на пороге, он изрядно удивил собравшуюся в полном составе собственную команду. То, что они делали, привело Ямашиту сначала в шок, потом в ярость.  
\- Встали, - приказал он ледяным тоном, фиксируя за собой дверь.  
Все немедленно поднялись. Последним встал Тегоши Юя с новой ссадиной над бровью, выпрямился, поднял подбородок и снова уставился в стену отсутствующим взглядом.   
\- Райто, - вызвал Ямашита, и второй лейтенант шагнул вперед. – Какого черта происходит? Доложите.  
\- Учим субординации.  
Слово резануло. Ямашита запоздало почувствовал что-то вроде вины, которую тут же отмел, справедливо посчитав, что действительно виновный в предательстве тут только один, и приблизился почти вплотную к Райто, чтобы процедить:  
\- Я с ним спал. А тебе что он сделал? Ты тоже побывал в его постели?  
\- Никак нет, - побледнел Райто, ощутив опасность заданного вопроса.  
\- Так чем же он тебя так задел?  
Райто промолчал, что было весьма умно с его стороны.  
\- В строй, - велел Ямашита. – Назначаю наказание всему личному составу. Участвовавшему в экзекуции, - добавил он, когда в качестве протеста ёкнуло сердца от беглого взгляда на Тегоши. – Отмена увольнительных после вахты, а также объяснительные докладные о произошедшем. Вольно.  
Команда выдохнула и разбрелась к шкафчикам, не смея переговариваться, пока Капитан со злым лицом переодевался в форму. Знал бы, как выйдет, не появился тут в ближайшие десять минут.

\- Чудовищная ситуация, - выговаривал Главнокомандующий после вахты. – Капитан, вы довели своим поведением свой личный состав практически до преступления. Избиение соратника – худшее из предательств. Будете и им устраивать личный бойкот или все же возьмемся за свои обязанности и приведем команду в порядок?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? Капитан, вы сейчас только что почти прямыми словами возложили всю вину за происходящее на меня.  
Ямашита удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Сообщая вам информацию о задании Тегоши Юи, я никак не предполагал, что это столь сильно и личностно заденет вас. Не стоит мне возражать. Вам стоит разобраться с личными чувствами, прежде чем решить создавшуюся проблему.  
\- Хорошо, - отрезал Капитан, стискивая зубы от возмущения.

На выходе от Главнокомандующего стоял один из четырех Капитанов.  
\- Ямашита, - позвал он, когда тот вознамерился пройти мимо. – Мой лейтенант - сосед твоего предателя - подал заявку на перевод в другую каюту.   
\- Черт его побери, - выругался Ямашита. – Этого мне еще не хватало.  
\- У них там драка произошла.   
\- Что-нибудь еще? Давай, добей, легче мне все равно не станет.  
\- Ты определись, отчего так зол, может и станет. Не уверен, что понятие предательства носит объективный характер.   
Ямашита махнул рукой и сбежал вниз к площадке с лифтами. Его ждал долгий и детальный разговор с личным составом, куда входил и Тегоши, а это серьезно усложняло задачу сохранять ледяное спокойствие.

\- Как ты?   
Ямашита только мотнул головой, разваливаясь в удобном кресле напротив Аканиши. Над головой отбивала свой ритм хаус-музыка.  
\- Ты же после смены. Отправляйся в каюту, поспи.   
\- Не усну, - потер ладонями воспаленные веки Ямашита. – Не пойму, отчего так погано на душе.  
\- Тебя посчитали за шпиона, проверили, и проверку совершил человек, с которым ты пару недель весело проводил время. И после его разоблачения приходится решать кучу иных проблем с другими подчиненными, которые не столь падки на предательство и вовсю тебя поддерживают, отчего и страдает Тегоши Юя. Кстати, вопрос. Ты должен гордиться ими за проявленное рвение. Им можно доверить управление корабля. Так почему ты ими недоволен?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Тяжелая ситуация. Вообще, где-то слышал умную мысль, что предать, по сути, могут только те, кто каким-то образом сумел стать близким. Он так дорог, что все его поступки воспринимаются резче или острее, как вызов, самый цепляющий вызов из всех, что могут быть. И потому он предатель – предал самое ценное – чувства к нему. Не заметил их или не хотел заметить. Это вас с Тегоши, конечно, не касается. Что там, две недели, какая близость.   
Ямашита запрокинул голову, дыша сигаретным дымом. От музыки и усталости его виски сдавливало до почти непереносимой боли.  
\- Ладно, ты прав.  
\- А? – удивился Аканиши.  
\- Пойду спать.  
\- Проваливай уже.   
***  
Гнев на лейтенанта таял так же медленно и постепенно, как сходил синяк с щеки. Еще недавно Ямашита и секунды не мог на него смотреть, разом вспоминания все случившееся, а сегодня на вахте Тегоши повернулся отдать электронный планшет с проложенным маршрутом, и на его лице почти уже не было следов – едва заметная линия, прежняя граница от удара.  
Ямашита неожиданно для самого себя задержал на Тегоши взгляд, одним движением зафиксировал штурвал, который уже две вахты вел сам, и поднялся.  
\- Примите управление, лейтенант.  
И ушел на другую сторону рубки к разведчикам, сканирующим окружающее пространство на невидимые угрожающие «Нигоре» объекты. Смятение, которое почувствовал Тегоши от этих слов, его дрогнувшие руки и удивленное лицо Ямашита запомнил очень хорошо.  
До конца вахты Тегоши вел корабль и когда встал, разминая затекшие запястья, Ямашита с того конца рубки, не отрывая взгляда от отчета, отчетливо произнес:  
\- Лейтенант, задержитесь у лифтов. Есть разговор.   
***  
Одна из шумных и пестрых компаний, которые собираются по вечерам в увольнительных в барах на нижнем уровне, в этом раз выросла до огромных размеров. На сгрудившихся вместе столиках стояли полупустые стопочки. Аромат раздавленных долек лимона тяжело переплетались с запахом табака. Случилось нечто, что все горели желанием узнать в подробностях.  
\- И что он сказал?  
\- Тегоши? – уточнил Райто, сидевший в центре. - Ничего. Он молчал. Сначала.  
\- Черт, Ямашита-то что сказал?   
\- Он велел ему остаться, - терпеливо повторил Райто вновь прибывшим. – Нашему лейтенанту, ну, предателю, вы в курсе.  
\- В курсе, в курсе!  
\- Все его знаем, не тяни.  
\- Велел остаться. Он остался. Стоял и ждал у лифтов. Его предупреждали, что уволят в запас и на первом же посту отправят с корабля. Шуму эта история понаделала. Главнокомандующий был недоволен. Капитан Ямашита две вахты вел корабль собственноручно.   
\- И?!  
\- Капитан Ямашита подошел. Тегоши отдал честь. Все по субординации. И Капитан говорит: «Лейтенант Тегоши, доложите, по какой причине вы со мной были».  
\- Идиот! Не так он сказал. Он сказал: «Лейтенант Тегоши, какого черта вы со мной спали».  
\- Бред. Он точно сказал «доложите»! Подождал пару секунд и только потом добавил: «Вольно». Помучил лейтенанта. Велел доложить все обстоятельства.  
\- Он сначала сказал: «Вольно». Потом уже стал вопросы задавать. Ну смысл наоборот? Еще спросил, как долго он собирался это делать.  
\- Да понятно уже. Тегоши Юя что ответил? Что он ответил?  
\- Его уволили?  
\- Тегоши Юя ответил: «Да».   
\- Что?  
\- Он просто сказал «Да». И все. И просто смотрел прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Я сам удивился, когда услышал. Мог бы объяснить Капитану, что тому нечего бояться, что дело было совсем не в шпионаже. А он одно слово. И молчит.  
\- Но это нелогично. Что еще Капитан Ямашита ему говорил?   
\- Больше ничего не было слышно. Может быть, он и еще что-то спросил, но так тихо, что я не расслышал. И потом Капитан получил своё «да» от Тегоши и замолк. Но был доволен. Стояли вместе, ждали лифт. Зашли вместе. Сейчас где – неизвестно.  
\- Райто, ты идиот, стоял в двух шагах и не понял ничего. Его уволят в итоге?  
\- Кого? Лейтенанта? Зачем? Все в порядке. Он спал с ним не из-за того, что так пришлось.  
\- Значит, не предатель?  
\- Оказалось, нет.  
\- Парни! Что происходит?  
\- Еще одни. Райто, начинай заново.   
\- У нас только что закончилась вахта. Вы в курсе, что Капитан Ямашита был весьма недоволен своим лейтенантом, и его собирались уволить. Так после вахты Капитан и велит: «Юя, задержись. Нам надо с тобой поговорить».

Конец


End file.
